Nathalia Coelho Junior High School
by eternity8694
Summary: The story takes place in a mystery school which teaches students magic...


Diary One New School

"At last! I made it!" Reiko exclaimed with a cheery voice and sparkling eyes. She was now standing in front of the only school which was willing to recruit her." Let's just pray I won't freak out," Reiko muttered to herself while making her way to register. Everybody in the school compound was talking eagerly with each other even before she set foot into the school compound. A few boys were checking her out while punching each other in the arms. Some were astonished to see how energetic and confident this girl seemed to be considering that she was going to _this _school. Well, as you see, rumor had it that this school was possessed by an evil spirit. As for Reiko, she was not exactly brave. It was just that she didn't know about the rumor of the haunted school.

Reiko marched to the headmistress' office and knocked on the door. She corrected her posture and bow to ensure that it was neat and proper. She understood that she had to be polite, well, before getting expelled out from the only school left which expected her.

A few seconds passed by, yet there was no answer. Reiko gave off an impatient sound before knocking harder on the door once more. Only then, did she realize that the door was unlocked. The door opened by itself with a loud squeak. "This door needs some oil," she muttered under her breath as she strode into the dark room with her bag in her hand. The room was dark and filled with spider webs. It somewhat looked like an ancient haunted room when considering the broken chair, dusty curtains, rotten table and unpainted walls. Because of Reiko's unsuspecting nature and innocence, she felt no fear at all. A figure of an obese lady drinking a cup of tea with her back to her was the scene that Reiko saw. She greeted, "You must be the headmistress, right? Good morning!" The figure turned over and revealed a skeleton mask. She didn't look scary at all… Imagine a skeleton face with a fat body….It was NOT scary at all…

Reiko walked towards her and pulled her mask off her face. "Isn't this fun?" she tried to wear the mask. "Ha-ha…Bah!" She then quickly greeted the lady when she caught the lady staring at her. The lady didn't even try to put on a smile and walked towards a vase and turned it with a sure hand. The room which was dark and scary suddenly turned into a grand, spacious room. There were several portraits of the past headmistresses hanging on the wall; at least, that was what Reiko presumed it to be.

Reiko kept quiet and glanced around." Here, have a seat," the headmistress offered. Reiko nodded with a polite smile and sat on the sofa opposite the headmistress.

"So, you are the transfer student," the headmistress reached out for the cup of tea.

"Yes, madam, I am Shigenoi Reiko. My previous school was Minami High School," Reiko introduced herself earnestly.

"Ok," the headmistress reached out for a file containing the record about Reiko's past behavior and demeanor in her previous schools. The headmistress browsed through the file seriously... "Hem….you are a prefect in your past school."

"Yea…I am..."

"But I am told that you are a very insensitive person and that your teacher once banged his head against the wall."

"How did she know that?!" Reiko wanted to shout out but she didn't.

"I will…recruit you as you are just the one we need!" the headmistress stood up suddenly.

_She just said that I am insensitive, now she said that I am the one they need._

"You are fourteen ,right?So you are in the 3Zircon class."

"Where is it?"

"Find out yourself…Then later, your class teacher will decide your element..."

"Huh? Anyway, could you explained where is it and what element?"

"Now, now… patience, my dear," the headmistress said with an unconvincing cheery tone, "Would you please make your way to the class now? I suggest you hurry, lessons are starting soon," the headmistress shooed her away when she heard her telephone ringing. It was obvious that she was trying to get rid of her.

"How am I supposed to know where the class is?" Reiko protested while banging violently at the door. Suddenly, a man approached her. "Hey, are you the new student in A class?" Reiko looked around to be sure whether the half-handsome half-girly looking man was talking to her. Then, she answered, "Yea…and you are?"

"Beautiful lady, I am your form teacher. Here, take this rose, as a welcoming gift from me," the man handed her a white rose with a supposed-charismatic smile. "I , Futakomi Toraji, is the most handsome teacher in this school, hahahaha…." The somewhat mad teacher trailed off when Reiko simply stared at him, unsure what to reply. Unfortunately, she was not amused at all…..


End file.
